Warriors: TETSF Book 1- Blizzardstorm's Prophecy
by Floofie
Summary: Shimmerpaw, Goldpaw and Ashpaw all think they're just ordinary apprentices. Blizzardstorm feels the same way. But what happens when StarClan has started sending messages to these young cats? And why does Darkstrike want revenge on their leader, Shadestar?(ON HIATUS)
1. Allegiances

**A/N Hey there! This is Shimmer! SoI have a story that I've been trying to write for a while now... And it's... Warriors! So, as it is customary, I'll just post the Allegiances... Bye guys!  
-**

-Allegiances-

DuskClan

{Leader}

Shadestar- dark gray, almost black, she-cat with dark blue eyes

{Deputy}

Willowsplash- light gray tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Cliffpaw

{Medicine Cat}

Sunbriar- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Goldpaw

{Warriors}

Darkstrike- dark tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Blizzardstorm- pure white tom with light green eyes

Flamesparkle- fiery orange tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Wavepaw

Snowshadow- white tom with dark blue eyes; one forepaw is black

Fernlight- light brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Cloudecho- light gray she-cat with dark green eyes; has white ear tips

Apprentice, Shimmerpaw

{Apprentices}

Shimmerpaw- pale amber she-cat with light blue eyes

Icepaw- light blue- gray she-cat with green eyes

Ashpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Goldpaw- golden she-cat with sky blue eyes

Cliffpaw- brown- black tom with yellow eyes

Wavepaw- silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail

{Queens}

Milkdusk- pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes, mother of Skykit and Sunkit

Appleshine- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

{Elders}

Cragshade- dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes


	2. Prologue!

**Hey it's Shimmer! So, I'm gonna hopefully upload a chapter almost every day. No promises, but I'll try. I'm just gonna say this now, Floofie will only read this story, not write it. This is a story that I wrote/ will write. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I only own my OCs and the setting. But enough of that! I've got the Prologue waiting to be read!  
-**

 **Warriors: The Echoes of the Soundless Forest(TETSF) Book 1- Blizzardstorm's Prophecy-Prologue**

Shimmerpaw's POV

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Blizzardstorm! Serve your Clan well," Shadestar, leader of DuskClan, yowled. "Blizzardstorm! Blizzardstorm!" was yowled as the clearing erupted into cats cheering for the white newly made warrior. _It's way too loud here... I think I'll go down to the stream border..._ I thought.I quickly ran through the barrier and to the stream, unsure if apprentices are allowed to leave at the end of a warrior ceremony. I look down at the crystal clear water when I hear paw steps. I whirl around to see Milkdusk, our old medicine cat. She said," When Dusk turns to Night, find the Dawn that turns to Day..."

Shocked, I was ready to ask her what she meant when she disappeared...

 **And that is the end of the Prologue! Now I'll warn you ahead of time, most chapters are short because this is technically my first story. I'm allowing other people's OCs, just PM me!  
Read and Review!(Or at least when I actually get a chapter up...)  
-Shimmer out!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N So sorry for not putting up chapter 1! I kinda fell...asleep. Oh well! Here's chapter 1!** ** _Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. I do own the cats in the story. Other than Wavepaw._** **  
**-  
 **Warriors-TETSF Book 1: Blizzardstorm's Prophecy  
Chapter One Blizzarstorm's POV**

It was a chilly LeafBare morning. I had just finished my watch over the camp when Shadestar called a meeting. "It has been decided that Blizzardstorm, Flamesparkle, Snowshadow, and Shimmerpaw will go to explore beyond the stream boundary!" she announced when everyone was seated.

"WHAT? Why would you let an apprentice go, Shadestar?"Darkstrike yowled in defiance. "Shimmerpaw is almost a warrior. This will be her assessment. _My first warrior mission!_ , I thought. There was a stream right at the edge of our boundary. We had meant to explore past it yesterday but we scented foxes.

"Very well. It's not like Flamesparkle won't protect her..." Darkstrike sighed. _It seems like he's always gonna disagree with Shadestar!_ After the meeting broke up, Shadestar called the cats who were traveling over. "I want you all to be back by Moonhigh tomorrow," Shadestar mewed. "Be carefulof Darkstrike, I have a feeling that he's up to no good..." _What did she mean?_ I ponderedover it for a bit before putting it at the back of my mind. After gulping down some fresh kill, they left.

-Darkstrike's POV-

"Heheh. Don't worry Master. It's all falling into place! We will take the Moon Shards once and for all!"

 **-  
A/N And that was chapter 1! Who do you think Darkstrike's 'Master' is? And what do youthinkthe Moon Shards are? R&R!-Shimmer out!**


	4. Chapter 2(WARNING! VERYSHORT CHAPTER!)

**A/N Hey guys! Obviously it's Shimmer! Now, I've decided that the only times that I'll update on a weekend is if I forget to update during the week! And since I forgot to update the other day, here's chapter 2!  
** **-**

 **Warriors- TETSF Book 1: Chapter 2  
Shimmerpaw's POV**

Snow had begun to fall as we quickly made our way over to the stream. _This was where Milkdusk told me about that prophecy..._ I thought. We checked to make sure no foxes had snuck up on us and, when we couldn't scent any, we jumped across the stream.

"We'd best split up. Flamesparkle and I will go toward the sun. You two go away from the sun," Snowshadow stated as soon as we hit the forest floor. After that statement, the two experienced cats left, going toward the sun.

"We should get going,explore for a bit, and then come back. I'm sure they'll do the same," Blizzardstorm said whenI turned to him.

"Makes sense. Let's go!" And with that, we were off to explore the unknown...  
 **-  
A/N And that's chapter 2! Sadly, I think Imade it a tad too short... Oh well! R&R!**

 **-Shimmer out!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I know that I probably shouldn't update today, not after what I decided on, but since last chapter was really short, I'm gonna post the next chapter!  
-**

 **Warriors-TETSF Book 1: Chapter 3  
Blizzardstorm's POV**

The snow that had fallen earlier had disappeared completely. Shimmerpaw was padding in front of me when she stopped. A fallen tree stood in our way. "We can make it over that tree.. so why did you stop?" I asked. She sighed and said, "I think that I should tell you something…" She explained the dream of Milkdusk while I thought about it. _She must be a cat specially chosen by StarClan!_ "I think we should head back, it's getting pretty dark out." She was right. It was twilight by the time they got back to the clearing. Snowshadow and Flamesparkle were waiting expectantly.

"Anything happen out there?" Flamesparkle questioned. I was about to tell him all about the prophecy, but realized that I would betray Shimmerpaw. " Nothing too important," I stated. I could hear Shimmerpaw sigh in relief behind me. _Maybe she is the Dusk that turns to Night!_ It would make sense. After all, she was the one who received the message.

Apparently, I was so caught up in the prophecy, that I didn't even realize that the others curled up to sleep. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile, I took the first watch…

- **Later that night-**

I was padding along in the forest, looking for prey, when mist suddenly rose from the ground. 'I must be dreaming…' The brush in front of me begins to shake. Nervous, I unsheathe my claws. But I needn't worry, for it was Milkdusk. _What is she here for?_ I ponder over it when she begins to speak.

"Since you have heard of the beginning of the prophecy, I shall say this: When Night and Day unite, they shall Strike down the Dark that threatens the Sky that will Shimmer…"  
 **-**

 **A/N And that is chapter 3! You can still PM if you want to be in the story! R &R! - Shimmer out!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm** ** _so_** **sorry for the long wait! A whole week... I'm gonna put chapters 4** ** _and_** **5 up because of my laziness!**

Chapter 4- Shimmerpaw's POV

It was early in the morning when I was woken up by Snowshadow. "It's time for us to get going. Don't tell me that you forgot we're supposed to be back by Moonhigh!" he growled.

 _Maybe he'd treat me better if I was warrior…_ I thought.

-At Sunhigh-

Most of this side of the stream is the same dense forest as our side. There were a few grasslands here and there but mostly it was forest. As I looked up into the sky, some large bird flew by. "A-An eagle! Quick, make sure it doesn't see you!" Flamesparkle shouted.

 _What is an eagle doing here?_ I pondered. Of course, I listened to Flamesparkle's advice and jumped into the brush that was next to me. Suddenly, I could hear the eagle's screeches, although it sounded very far away. "Thank goodness! I don't ever want to pick a fight with an eagle!" Blizzardstorm growled, gripping the soil underneath him with his claws in anger.

 _I wish that Goldpaw was here… I'm sure she would have been excited to actually see an eagle…_

 **And that's chapter 4! Look forward to chapter 5 later today! R &R even though no one does... I really want to know how I'm doing and if any of you want to be in the story!**

 **-Shimmer out!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I decided that since I was bored, I'd add the next chapter right now! So again, sorry for being so lazy!  
-**

Chapter 5- Willowsplash's POV

I didn't know that a cat might try to follow those who searched farther beyond our home, let alone a kit. "SHADESTAR! Come quick! Skykit is missing!"

I could hear Milkdusk's cry of fright and despair from across the camp. I look toward the Skyslab. Nothing. _Shadestar must be out patrolling or hunting. Guess I'll fill in_ I thought.

Milkdusk was standing by the nursery, frantically looking for Skykit. "Calm yourself, Milkdusk. I'm positive that Skykit is safe," I said as I tried to calm her. "How do you know? Have _you_ seen her?" she retorted.

 _She has to have left camp. I'll check by the stream_ I thought. I quickly bounded through the barrier in search for the courageous kit. As I was running, I heard a faint mewl. A crying kit! A fox could easily get to this kit so I had no time to waste. In a hollowed out log, I found Skykit. She was curled up and mewling for someone to help her. "It's ok Skykit, I'm here. But you're in a lot of trouble for going out…" I said. "Huh? Willowsplash!" she mewed. 'At least she's ok…  
 **-**

 **And that's chapter 5! R &R I need the feedback! Seriously!**


End file.
